Old Vices In a New Wold
by Cyklone117
Summary: After the war the Arrancar go west to seek an old enemy of the Soul Society for protection. They will learn from an unlikely ally how to survive in a new world and that all you need for a good time is good friends and a bottle of wine. Violence, drugs, and tons of cussing. Maybe lemons later
1. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with the Bleach franchise. All rights go to Tite and whoever else. I just take credit for my OC.**

* * *

**Editor's Note: Hey this is the editor and other writer who doesn't get any credit. Just call me Primo. Anyway, if you're reading this it has been a week since chapter 3 was originally posted. Cy has been busy with her own shit so she asked me to lend a hand with updating and going back to other chapters to fix mistakes or things that were left out. One important detail: I can't remember if it was mentioned or not in the first chapter but this story takes place almost exactly 1 year after the war. In that time Ichigo already did the whole Xcution thing so now he has his powers back and everyone's appearances are matching to that time line. So it's just a progressive time line. Okay now you can read the story. Had to clear the air.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Coming To Terms**

**October, 2002  
****One Year after the Invasion of White  
****Karakura Town**

Kisuke Urahara witnessed many wars in his relatively short time in the world of the living. For him, the scariest part was watching what happened after the war. There is always a great uncertainty leftover from conflict, especially in regards to what tomorrow holds for the loser and who will take their place.

This war was no exception. Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar army had been defeated, Karakura Town was saved, the Gotei 13 and Visoreds sustained no fatalities, and the fortress of Las Noches was in ruin and suffering heavy casualties to boot. Ichigo Kurosaki sacrificed his Shinigami powers only to gain them back after the ordeal with Ginjo, Sosuke was imprisoned, and the Arrancars who once served under him were left wondering, "What comes next?"

Hueco Mundo was now under occupation of Squad 12 and Captain Kurosutchi so the surviving Arrancar were forced to hide in the world of the living. Kisuke- being the odd philanthropist he was- sought to provide them refuge at his shop. Central 46 sent out orders that all Arrancars be executed, but Head Captain Yamamoto was turning a blind-eye. He thought of them as just another set of victims to Aizen, as did most of the other captains. Orihime Inoue was still grieving the death of Ulquiorra and wanted to help his comrades recover from the war in any way she could. Tia Halibel assumed command over the remaining Arrancar and was hoping to find a peaceful post-war settlement. Right now, the 4 of them are holding a meeting at the shop to determine the future and safety of the Arrancar.

* * *

"Now that all representatives of the involved parties have arrived: I, Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the Gotei 13 declare this post-war summit in motion", bellowed the ancient Shinigami. "Tia Halibel, since it is your kind's future we are discussing you may be the first to voice your thoughts."

"Thank you, Head Captain", she replied with a small bow of the head. "The very least I hope for is a lasting peace between the Shinigami and Arrancars and our continued asylum from persecution. It would be preferable if we could return to our homeland of Hueco Mundo, but given the situation that will not happen for a long time."

"I'm worried Karakura may not be safe for much longer", Orihime added in. "There are more Shinigami that are searching for the Arrancars and it's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Inoue-san, are you suggesting that it is no longer safe for me and my people to stay in Karakura?" asked Halibel.

"Yes, I fear that will be the case very soon."

"Then it is agreed that the Arrancar should not remain in Karakura town for much longer", cut in Yamamoto. "Then we must find somewhere else for the Arrancar to take refuge. Somewhere the Central 46 would not question the intent of the Gotei 13 if we refused to pursue you there."

"Is there anywhere that is beyond the Soul Society's jurisdiction?" asked Halibel with genuine skepticism.

"I'm afraid there aren't many safe places left in the world that aren't overseen by the Gotei 13", answered Yamamoto.

"Urahara-sama, can you think of anywhere the Arrancar can stay hidden?" asked Orihime.

"Hmm, only one option comes to mind, but I know you definitely won't like it, Head Captain." Kisuke takes a sip of his tea and then sets it on the table. "Plus it could be dangerous for everyone, even the Seireitei itself if we made contact with _him_. Depending on how much word has spread about Aizen's arrest, it could spark a new war" Kisuke concludes in an ominous tone.

"Urahara, you cannot seriously think of turning to _that man_ to aid us," Yamamoto worriedly cut-in. "For all we know, he still harbors great hatred towards the Soul Society. It's better if we continue to leave him alone."

Both Orihime and Halibel look at the two Shinigami with curiosity and light distress from what was just said. I'm sorry", says Halibel, "but who is this 'he' you keep referencing?"

Yamamoto shifts his head down as if he was uneasy and Urahara takes another sip of tea before speaking. "Dìyù zhī ménjiàng." Both women at the table look confused while Yamamoto shivers slightly. "It loosely translates to 'Hell's keeper'. Around 70 years ago during the 2nd Sino-Japanese War, that was the name the Chinese Communist Party gave to a man who fought alongside them against the invading Imperial Army of Japan. He was a native-born Mexican sent from the United States by the name of Ramón Hernandez Sinclair, and he was also a Substitute Shinigami similar to Kurosaki-kun."

"This is all very interesting", Halibel cut-in, "but what does this story have to do with our _current_ situation?"

"Also," Orihime added with open interest and excitement while raising her hand, "how can he be Mexican, but also be from the United States?"

Kisuke grins and then replies, "To answer your first question, I'm getting there. As for the second, that is another interesting story for a different day. So where was I?"

"Oh, the part where he's a Shinigami like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime blurts giddily.

"Right, well long story short he killed _a lot_ of Japanese soldiers. Like, he could have made a city sized blanket out of the skins. And it was-"

"Wait", interrupted Halibel. "Did you say skins?"

"Oh, good god, don't remind me!" exclaimed Yamamoto.

"Yyyyeah, he actually skinned a lot of guys alive. It scarred the Imperials and played a big part in winning back Shanghai. Plus there was the live de-braining and disemboweling" Urahara trailed on.

"Holy shit!" shouted Halibel. Orihime was petrified and Yamamoto looked like he was about to vomit.

"Yeah! That's exactly what the Communists said. 'Holy shit!' But that's not important. All the Killing going on during that time was really disruptive to the flow of the transmigration of souls and his role in the war wasn't helping any. Ramón was breaking the rules of the Soul Society by involving himself in conflicts amongst the living and it was rumored that he frequently visited Hueco Mundo. Normally a Substitute Shinigami cannot be punished in accordance to this law based on the fact that they are still amongst the living."

"However," the Head Captain cut-in regaining his composure, "sometime during the war evidence was brought against him, suggesting that he was planning on launching a coup d'état to kill the entire Central 46 and then overthrow the Soul King. To make matters worse, Ramón's wife had recently been murdered prior to his involvement in the war and there was strong evidence suggesting his involvement. He was declared a 1st class capitol offender and orders were sent from Central 46 to execute him on-site."

"Oh wow!" cried Orihime, getting totally drawn into the story.

"Ultimately, it was the then-recognized Squad 5 Captain Sosuke Aizen who located and confronted Sinclair and a makeshift army of Hollows and grievously wounded him when he tried to reenter the Seireitei" continued Kisuke. "I had known from the start that Aizen was the one who orchestrated his incrimination and death of his wife. It wasn't until after Aizen's defection that it became clear both Sinclair and I were framed by Sosuke."

"Hmph, how very like him", murmured Halibel.

"Sinclair fled to his original base of operations in the United States to heal his wounds" clarified the Captain. "For the last 70 or so years he has been staying there, blocking himself and the entire area from any influence from the Soul Society. Because of that one man, we won't step within a thousand miles of the state of California."

"California?" Orihime angles her head slightly in confusion. "What's in California and why won't the Shinigami go near there?"

"And again", Halibel interrupted in her monotone, "what does any of this have to do with the here and now?"

Yamamoto takes a sip of his tea before answering. "California, more specifically the San Joaquin Valley is where Sinclair resides. As to why we don't go anywhere that far west anymore is because up until two years after he went into exile we regularly sent Shinigami to pursue him. The trouble was that too many were dying to justify capturing him. So in general, we try to avoid anywhere West of Utah, East of Hawaii, South of British Colombia, and North of Oaxaca."

"Hmmm, I don't know where some of those are, but that sounds like quite a spread", stated Orihime doubtfully.

"That's because it is Inoue-san", responded Halibel in an exasperated tone. "The size of the boundaries you just described is so insanely huge and particular that it is unbelievable. As in I literally can't believe it, Yamamoto-dono."

"It goes to show how dangerous he is and how much we don't want to upset him", replied Yamamoto.

"It would also make the perfect excuse to Central 46 for not pursuing you and the surviving Arrancar any further," cut-in Kisuke with a serious look on his face. "The hard part is getting him to respond to our attempts at contact."

"How hard will that be?" asked Orihime.

"Next to impossible", Urahara answers. "He's still extremely bitter about the death of his wife and being framed for it is pouring salt on the wound. As for all that coup stuff, he couldn't care less. All personal grudges aside, he is careful about who he works with. I'm the only business contact he still has in Japan, and even so it's an unspoken rule that I don't call, he calls me unless it is absolutely necessary."

"So you're not going to get us his permission?" asked Halibel sounding slightly let down.

"I didn't say that", replied Kisuke putting his hands up in defense. "I'm just letting you know ahead of time that he's going to take some convincing. He's only comfortable dealing with people he knows and are not Shinigami."

"Hmm, wait. You said he used to visit Hueco Mundo regularly right?" asked Orihime.

"It was rumored, but that small army of Hollows that appeared with him to invade the Seireitei seems to support it" answered Yamamoto.

"Well I'm thinking maybe at least one of the Arrancars here in the shop has to know Ramón-san from way back then. Maybe we could get them to convince him, you know. Like for old times' sake", says Orihime with rising enthusiasm.

The others look at Orihime with astonishment and nods of agreement when suddenly a laugh comes from behind the sliding door leading to the training ground where all the Arrancars have been staying, and out steps Grimmjow. "Ah ahahahahahahahahah! Well how about that shit. She's huge tits and huge brains. I gotta say that's a good fuckin' idea you got there."

Almost instantly after his crude comment, Nelliel in her adult form is next to Grimmjow and delivers a knee to his gut and a backhanded slap to his face. "Grimmjow, you pig. Keep such crude thoughts to yourself and what have we discussed about eavesdropping", she says scolding him calmly as he curls up on the floor.

"*Hack* *cough* You stupid, crazy cunt," he wheezes out. "The fuck's the matter with you. You were listening too-oohhhooo goddammit," Nell delivers another kick to Grimjoww's gut.

"Halibel-sama, please forgive our interruption, but I couldn't help but overhear Urahara-sama and Yamamoto- dono discussing a man named Ramón."

"Eat my ass," Grimmjow lightly rasps. This time Nell steps on top of his face.

"Tell us child, does this Ramón sound familiar to you in anyway?" asked Yamamoto.

"I don't know if they are the same person, but I knew a man who that went by the name Ray came to Hueco Mundo often."

"Did anything about him standout to you, anything particularly unique in his appearance?" asked Urahara.

"Hmm, I remember he wore a gray hat with a wide brim…and he was always wearing sunglasses even though it was always night. His hair was long and pitch-black and he had a deep scar that went down his face from his left eye. Oh, and he always wore Hawaiian shirts under a big corduroy trench coat…and on the sleeve next to his left shoulder was a red armband with a strange emblem I'd never seen before" Nell answered.

Both Yamamoto and Urahara looked at Nell with anticipation. "Nell-chan, what did this emblem look like, describe it?" asked Urahara.

"Um, well it was like a black star…but inside the star was what looked like a sledgehammer and a sickle" finished Nell.

"Urahara-san?" trailed the Head Captain.

"Yeah, that sounds like our guy" answered Kisuke. "Nell-chan, how close do you think you were to Ray?"

"Oh, he was always super friendly" she responded excitedly. "He liked for me to call him 'Uncle Ray'. Whenever he came to visit he would tell me stories about his adventures in the world of the living. Even after my mask was cracked he would come visit me."

"Well then Nell-chan, how would you like it if we were to all go see Uncle Ray?" asked Urahara.

"It would be wonderful! I've really missed hearing his stories", exclaims Nell.

"Then it is decided", Yamamoto says commandingly. "Nell-san should be the one to speak to Sinclair."

"Hold on a sec", said Grimmjow standing up. "If this Sinclair guy is human, he must be so fuckin' ancient by now that it should be hard just to move in the morning."

"What's your point, Grimmjow?" asks Halibel

"Well, I'm just curious. What the hell kind of person is we getting involved with here?"

* * *

**Author's Note:*Gasp* A cliffhanger? I know, fuck me right. Anyway, I try to update when I can and sorry if this story feels slow. It gets way better later on, trust me (knock on wood). Reviews are welcome. Flames, we love em'. Stay easy.**


	2. Meet the Meanest Man In the West

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except for the OC. The setting and events in this chapter are loosely based on actual locations and events. Some of the names have been altered to make sure my ass doesn't get in trouble with anyone.**

**Warning: Excessive swearing, excessive violence and in general shit be getting weird. Also, some parts of dialogue are in Spanish, but don't trip. Translations are in () ****parentheses**

**Song: Didn't I Blow Your Mind This Time-The Delfonics. Check it out man, seriously it's so good.**

**And now picking up where we left off last time.**

* * *

**Editor's Note: Hey this is the editor and other writer who doesn't get any credit. Just call me Primo. Anyway, if you're reading this it has been about a week since chapter 3 was originally posted. Cy has been busy with her own shit so she asked me to lend a hand with updating and going back to other chapters to fix mistakes or things that were left out. One important detail: I can't remember if it was mentioned or not in the first chapter but this story takes place almost exactly 1 year after the war. In that time Ichigo already did the whole Xcution thing so now he has his powers back and everyone's appearances are matching to that time line. So it's just a progressive time line. Okay now you can read the story. Had to clear the air.**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Meet the Meanest Man In the West**

**Along the sidewalk on 11th Street  
****Tracy, California, USA  
About the same time**

"Well he's a strange kind of guy ya know; that's the main thing you gotta remember when you meet him" explained Nnoitra-sporting a gray Judas Priest t-shirt and black jeans-as he walked next to Marvin; a black man appearing to be in his early-twenties. He was wearing a blue Detroit Lions hoody.

"That a fact? The way I hear it is he some kinda brainless psychopath" he responds sarcastically.

"He's violent and got a little bit of a temper problem. So who gives a fuck? I get pissed easily."

"Yeah, and that's the reason I wanna do business with your boss man and not you. I seen some the bodies you dumped in the SJ River. Gettin' all mad and crazy and shit; killin' motha fuckas over stupid shit like a rigged craps game."

"Those dice were loaded and that mother fucker knew it, so don't give me any shit, comprende?" yells Nnoitra

"Yeah, sure just chill out man" responded Marvin, throwing his hands up in defense.

"Well if you're so worried about dealing with me, why the fuck would you want to work with the boss? Assuming what you've heard about him is true, it seems like you're contradicting yourself."

"Cause I also heard that besides his lacking in civility, he's a businessman and the guy you talk to about moving shit that no one else will touch. And I ain't worried about nothing; this is a deal so sweet he can't refuse."

"Yeah well don't get to excited. You still need to sell him and he only likes working with people he knows, alright man."

"See, now that's why I come to you baby. He knows you, you know me; that makes us like family and shit", Marvin says ecstatically.

"I work for the guy, that don't mean he likes me. And you got a weird definition for family bro." he replies with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Whatever. Hey, how much longer we gotta walk man; my feet is killing me", Marvin whines.

"Quit your bitchin' ya lazy fuck. We're already here." Both stop walking and stand in front of a brick building. The large sign above the door reads, 'The Digs: The Best Dive in the Valley.'

"Man, the fuck we doin' at a shitty dive bar?" asks Marvin.

"It's not shitty and it's where we're meeting the boss" responds Nnoitra.

"So the boss a daytime drinker? Ain't got nowhere better to hang except a bar?" asks Marvin jokingly.

"He's more a fucking alcoholic. And he don't hang here, he works here."

"What, he gotta fuckin' tend bar for a day job? Shit, he pays you guys way too much" Marvin jokes and laughs.

"He owns the fuckin' place you idiot. He runs all his other businesses from the office in the back. This way he's closer to a drink when he want's one. The pharmacy is across the street too, so he don't gotta go far to pick up pills either."

"God damn N., what other shit is he on? He sounds like a wreck" joking again.

"Hey, the guy works hard and has to keep me and half the other criminal fucks in town under control. If you were as busy as he is you'd be getting fucked up on booze and Vicodin whenever you could too" retorts Nnoitra with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"A'ight, I feel ya, but it sound like he needs to be watched too. So we gonna go in or what?"

"Yeah, come on." Nnoitra walks in ahead of Marvin and holds the door open for him. Stepping into the joint, 'Didn't I Blow Your Mind This Time' by The Delfonics could be heard playing on the buildings stereo. Marvin noticed there were only three people inside and at the bar two of them appeared to be having a heated argument.

One of the men was standing; lean build and looking to be in his mid-thirties with slicked back hair and wearing a white pinstripe suit and was yelling and looking angry. The man he was yelling at was sitting to his right at the bar facing away from everyone except the bartender. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail that ran to his lower back and wore a gray wool fedora with a large brim. He had on a blue Hawaiian shirt, faded blue jeans and brown leather rancher boots. The way he slouched on his stool and held his glass suggested he wasn't taking the other man seriously.

"Your whores are trashy, your drinks are stale, your smack is garbage, and this whole town in is a shit whole!" yelled the man in the suit. He had a higher pitched and irritating voice "I don't have to put up with such shitty service! I could have your ass locked up in the next twenty minutes!"

"So why don't you go ahead and do that and stop talking to me" replies the man in the hat, raising his glass for a sip of his drink. His voice was deep and husky with a bit of what sounded like a Hispanic accent.

The man in the suit hits the glass out of the other man's hand and it shatters on the floor. "You think I'm fucking playing? Do you have any idea who my father is, you washed-up, has been, 1980's rerun, relapsed junkie spic?" he yells.

The man looks down to his right - face still obscured – at the spilled glass. "Stark", he says calmly to the barkeeper, "era que mi Reposado (was that my Reposado)?"

Stark - clad in a white dress shirt under a blue vest, his mask around the neck gone - continues to clean glasses and replies lazily, "Sí, que era la última de ella (Yup, that was the last of it)."

"Sigh, well damn. Just gonna have to order some more."

"Hey, speak English, you stupid greaser fuck; and don't ignore me!"

"Huh? Oh, you're still here… Sorry but I don't know who your daddy is; well actually I just don't care. Ulquiorra!" the man yells to his left, towards the door in the far corner.

"Yes, Lord Sinclair", says Ulquiorra in his standard monotone as he steps out the door. He was wearing the same outfit as Stark, except his vest was green; mask atop his head missing as well as his tear marks.

"Put in an order for more Dojevo Reposado…and stop all that title shit…and get Menoly in here."

"Right away Lor…boss. And my apologies."

"Stark, hook me up some of that good bourbon; don't be afraid to drown it"

"Yup" replied Stark sliding a large glass of Jack Daniels to the man.

"Uh, hello I'm still here! What the fuck is going on and who the fuck is Menoly?" exclaims the annoying man."

"Well", says Sinclair as he got off the stool drink in hand and walking to the door, "you decided to stick around so I thought I ought to take advantage and get some answers for myself." He stops halfway to the door and turns around directing his gaze to the suited man with a small smile. Marvin finally has a view of the man's face and stature.

He had the face of a man in his mid-late twenties; stubble all along his jawline and chin like Stark and wearing a dark pair of black wayfarer sunglasses. His shoulders and chest are broad and has slightly muscular arms; skin tanned indicating he spent a lot of time in the sun. He stood at about six feet. What really stuck out was the deep looking scar that ran down from his left eye-hidden under the glasses-straight all the way to his chest.

His gaze turns to the door and he sees Nnoitra and Marvin in the same spot as when they came in. His expression quickly sours and shouts, "Gilga, where the fuck have you been all fuckin day; ya whack-ass, bitch-ass, lazy, pencil-necked prick!"

"What, I-I was fuckin'…uh…getting the guy I told you about" replies Nnoitra panicked.

"And what, you've made him stand there the whole time? Don't even offer him a fucking drink or a girl, let him get a little fuckin' comfortable! Pinche idiota, qué mierda está mal contigo (Fucking idiot, what the fuck is wrong with you)?" After he has finished yelling, his face almost instantly changes back to carefree and friendly as he looks to Marvin. "Please forgive my employees uncouth manner. He isn't at all versed in hospitality."

Nnoitra cuts in, "Hey, you know what-"

Sinclair gives Nnoitra a crazed smile to silence him. "N., I am entertaining guests right now. How about you fuck off for a cool minute and help Ulquiorra find Menoly."

"We're already here" says Ulquiorra, standing next to Menoly, both a few feet behind the boss.

"Hello" waves Menoly shyly. She's in short shorts that go to her high thigh and a yellow tank top that that only goes down to her mid-torso showing her stomach. Her mask was gone showing both of her green eyes. She smiles lightly and says, "You called boss?"

He turns around to face the two. "Ah, hello baby!" throwing his arm over her shoulders in a friendly gesture. "Now that everyone is here, Mr.…" he points to Marvin with his glass still in hand.

Marvin kept wearing the same slack jawed expression he had when he first walked in. After a moment he picks up on the que and replies nervously "Oh, uh…Dumont."

"Mr. Dumont, might I interest you in indulging in our fine selection of liquors and/or hookers? Minus tequila, unfortunately we're fresh out"; he finishes with a light chuckle.

"Uh…yeah, sure; I could use a drink."

"Ádale (Right on)! Take a booth, any booth! Menoly go attend to our young friend; get him anything he wants. It's on me."

"Right away, boss", she replies happily and joins Marvin at a booth on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay", yells the suited man "what the fuck is going-" before he can finish his sentence, his gut bursts open into an explosion of red as a bang sounds in the room. The window behind him cracks and he falls to his back, screaming in pain and intestines spilling out. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck! God…dammit!"

"Lieutenant Baily" says the boss as he holds a Colt .45 revolver in his free right hand; the barrel still smoking. "I really, really like this song and you are ruining the vibe." He calmly takes a sip of his bourbon and sets it on the bar. He casually walks over to Baily-gun in tow- singing softly to the lyrics of the song still playing. "_I thought that heart of yours was true, girl. Didn't I think it baby. Didn't I think it baby."_ He squats down too look him in the face and says , "Mi amigo, I know it hurts right now…but not nearly as much as it will for the next two minutes."

He takes his left hand and places it at his neck and begins to choke the man beneath him. He gradually applies more and more pressure to his grip. All the while, Baily is frantically trying to grab the man above him and push him away. Stage one: blood is running down his nose and squirts from the mouth with a squeal. Stage two: the eyes are slowly bulging out of their sockets; foam quickly rises from the mouth. Finally stage three: his windpipe and spine snap with a loud, echoing crack and the body instantly goes limp.

Everyone in the room wears a blank expression except Marvin, who looks both terrified and awestruck; still trying to understand what he had just seen; Menoly is no longer sitting next to him. "I must apologies for this scene, Mr. Dumont", stated Sinclair coolly as he turned to face him; a carefree smile now upon his. "My relationship with the Lieutenant was one born from a whim from his father and…his own arrogance and greed." He picks up a cloth off of the bar and begins wiping his hands. "I pray this has not left a bad first impression…and hopefully we can still discuss the service you sought me for." He folds the cloth into a neat square and sets it back down.

"I can understand if you are now hesitant so I propose two options. One: you can pack up what you have, grab the heroin you were thinking of selling me and bring it back here without any payment and hightail it back home to Michigan. As you've just seen, things can get quite weird, here in California" with a chuckle at the end. "Or two:", he changes to a far more ominous tone and expression, " you can sell me that smack you stole from those Triads, I then having the product kill you in a similarly dramatic fashion, take your money and return the product with your body to my friends from the East and collect the handsome bounty that is on your head."

Marvin looks at the man dumbstruck and replies "Is there really even a choice?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not Satan." Marvin lets out a sigh of relief and then, "Of course you don't have a choice." Sinclair instantly draws his Colt and a bang rings in the same moment. The top half of Marvin's head bursts open and brains and blood and bits of skull go flying into the wall behind his now lifeless body. Sinclair holsters his revolver and makes his way to the back office.

"Dónde están Yammy y Aaroniero (Where are Yammy and Aaroniero)?" he asks as he sits down at his large metal desk, cluttered with papers and empty booze bottles.

"They're out handling collections from the pushers and the scrapyard on 6th St" answered Ulquiorra, standing in front of the desk with his hands clasped behind his back. "Was it really necessary to kill him like that?" asked Ulquiorra in his monotone with a hint of curiosity.

"Sigh, I know I said it would be dramatic, but I just got bored so fast. And besides that Satan one liner was pretty badass don't ya think?"

"I was actually referring to Gerald Baily. His father I imagine will be none too pleased that you killed his son in such a cruel manner. Also, yes; that line was pretty…how do you like to put it… 'Possum Grade Awesome'."

"You're Goddamn right. As for Chief Baily I wouldn't worry about him. Gerry was a fuck up and honestly he deserved a lot worse. There are crooked cops, and then there's whatever the fuck you could call him. Internal Affairs in Sacramento was already onto him; only a matter of time before they found out about the sick shit he was into."

"Still, you usually refrain from making such a mess. It would have been easier if you just executed him like you normally would."

"Are you implying I should have let that pedophile, piece of shit off easy?" Sinclair puts on a wicked smile and says, "Ulquiorra, don't tell me you're getting soft on me from spending time amongst us humans" he says in a teasing manner.

"You are hardly any more human than I was when I was still a hollow; and you know it's got nothing to do with being surrounded by other humans" Ulquiorra snaps back with obvious anger in his voice and a small scowl. His boss looks at him with an emotionless face and immediately regrets his outburst. He looks to the floor frowning and closes his eyes. "I…I…I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. It just…" he stops talking and opens his eyes as he feels two hands firmly grip his shoulders.

"Ulquiorra…" says the boss-standing in front of him-with a sad but understanding look on his face. "You don't have to apologies or say anything else." His tone caring and comforting. He gives Ulquiorra a small smile, who then returns it. The next instant, Sinclair's face becomes angry and stern and backhands Ulquiorra across the right cheek. The force from the blow throws him against the wall behind him. He clasps his cheek and winces from the pain.

"You also need to stop that self-pity bullshit, acting like a mopey little bitch, and keep focused on getting stronger." He takes Ulquiorra by his shoulders and gently sits him in the chair behind the desk. He sits atop the desk looking down to his apprentice. "Sigh, look I know you're hurtin' right now and it must feel lonely. After Emily died I was…well actually a lot more violent and bitter… like you are right now, but there is one big difference in our situations." He opens a drawer in the desk and pulls out two shot glasses and a bottle of Aztecali. "Your girl is still out there…somewhere and if what you told me is true, we've nothing to worry about. With the dopey shopkeeper around she's as safe as can be, and I imagine those dirty Shinigami fucks are keeping a safe eye on her as well. "

He pours each of them a drink and hands a glass to Ulquiorra. "Drink, it'll help the cheek." Both take a sip of their drinks. "And think about it from her point of view. She thinks you're dead. _You, _the man she poured out a piece of her soul to in what she believed was your final moment. Think about how depressed she is in knowing she couldn't save you." Ulquiorra lowers his head in comprehension.

"Now, I have no doubt that one day-hopefully sooner rather than later-you'll reunite with your princess, or whatever her name is. But your abilities still haven't matured enough that I can't let you go back to Japan, in good faith. Regulador o no(Regulator or not) there are too many Shinigami for you to handle. It's my job to make sure that you live to become as strong as me for that to be possible. Do you understand?"

He nods his head in confirmation. "I thought you said we were out of tequila", he says softly.

"Para todo mal, mezcal; y para todo bien también(For everything bad, mezcal; for everything good, the same). This is mezcal, not tequila. There's a big difference."

"All the same, it's a kind gesture…and I needed this. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. This is from obligation, not from sentiment. When you finally meet one of your own kind after so long…well you feel like you have to look out for each other."

"You're acting very out of character."

"Yeah, so are you, mocoso." He hops off the desk and walks to the coat hanger in the corner and shrugs on his corduroy trench coat. "What time is it?" he asks casually.

Ulquiorra looks at his watch and replies "7:43 AM."

"Sigh, I can tell already, this day is gonna be great! Come on, let's go for a drive."

Just then, Stark opens the door and says, "Boss, some guy on the phone calling himself 'Kisuke' wants to talk to you. He says it's urgent."

He then then punches a hole in the wall next to him and begins to yell. "God fucking dammit all to hell! Mother fucking, son of a bitch!"

Ulquiorra pours two more drinks.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I hated writing it. So some people we thought were dead turn out to actually still be alive and something is happening between Ulqui and the Boss. I know shit is getting confusing but there will be explanations as the story progresses. Until next time, stay easy and please remember to review and/or flame. Your opinions matter to me, man.**


	3. Around the World in 30 Minutes Or Less

**Disclaimer: I still don't own shit except for this lame, old as hell laptop and my collection of all 9 seasons of Dragon Ball Z on VHS. Funimation owns the rights to those as well so technically I still don't own shit.**

**Author's Note: I apologies in advance if this gets boring but this chapter is really fucking long. Like 7,000+ words long. But to be fair I haven't uploaded in a long time (by which I mean almost 3 months) so again sorry for that too. But I wanted to make sure this was long enough so that it didn't seem like I was just being lazy, chilling out in a Bugs Bunny-esque hole in the ground, smoking weed while my boyfriend and I were listening to Creedence Clearwater and watching all three "Meet the Parents" movies...Not that any of that ever happened because it didn't. Now without further ado here is the next chapter! *golf clap* Translations in () parentheses.**

* * *

**Editor's Note: Hey this is the editor and other writer who doesn't get any credit. Just call me Primo. Anyway, if you're reading this it has been a week since chapter 3 was originally posted. Cy has been busy with her own shit so she asked me to lend a hand with updating and going back to other chapters to fix mistakes or things that were left out. One important detail: I can't remember if it was mentioned or not in the first chapter but this story takes place almost exactly 1 year after the war. In that time Ichigo already did the whole Xcution thing so now he has his powers back and everyone's appearances are matching to that time line. So it's just a progressive time line. Okay now you can read the story. Had to clear the air.**

* * *

**Around the World In 30 Minutes...Or Less?**

**October 19, 2002  
****About the Same Time We Left Off  
Urahara's Shop**

Halibel and her fraccíon, Nelliel (still in her adult form and Arrancar uniform), Grimmjow, Orihime, Yamamoto, Kisuke and Tessai were all seated around the table waiting for a response to come from the phone in the center. The speakerphone was on so everyone could hear the conversation and Tessai was wearing headphones, recording the call and tracing it for Sinclair's location.

"Lady Halibel, did it seem the voice of that man was familiar?" asked Sung-Sun.

"Hm, since you mention it yes. He did sound vaguely familiar", she replied. "Nell?" she asked turning to her.

"No, it's not him" she responded with a serious look on her face. "Uncle Ray has an accent and his voice is deeper." Just then a click came from the mic and the same lazy voice from a minute a go could be heard.

"_Uh…yeah, Mr. Sinclair is in his office. He is occupied for the moment so is it cool if I put you on hold, Mr...?"_ in the background it sounded like wood and glass were breaking.

"Urahara; and yes that would be fine, thank you" Kisuke replied with a concerned look.

Breaking and faint shouting could still be heard. _"Boss, you're overreacting. Just chill out man"_ said the lazy man calmly.

"_I agree, you should at least here out what the dopey shopkeeper has to say"_ added in another voice. This one monotone and apathetic.

"Dopey" said Kisuke slouching and looking depressed.

"That other one sounds like…" mumbled Orihime.

Then a shouting angry voice with a slight Hispanic accent could be heard. _"I decide when to chill out so shut the fuck up! And I have better things to do then hear another one of that pendejo's (moron) pinche (fucking) ideas!"_

Nell's face turns into a smile and slams her hands on the table in excitement and yells, "Uncle Ray" startling everyone at the table.

On the phone, all the crashing and yelling stops. Then steady footsteps sound like they're getting closer until there is a click. _"Who is this?"_ asks the shouting man, now in a calm voice.

"Uncle Ray, it's me Nell remember!" she says excitedly.

"_Que(what)? Nelliel? Bebe(baby) Nell?" _he asked in a shocked tone.

"Si, Tio; so yo(Yes, Uncle; it's me)!"

"_Dios mio, hija! Cómo va?(My God, my child! How's it going?)"_

"Well I can't complain too much."

"_Baby girl, what're you doing with the dopey shopkeeper? Is he treating you right? Has he given you up to those Shinigami bastards?"_

"No, he's been very nice and has been hiding me and my friends in his training room. And about the Shinigami…I need a favor" she replies nervously.

"_Ask and thou shalt receive. Lay it on me, baby and I can get it done" _he states with enthusiasm.

"Well…I'm here with some other Arrancars and there are too many Shinigami in town and it looks like we could be found soon. So…I was wondering if me and the others could go to California to stay with you.

There was a pause for several seconds. _"I'm sorry hija, but it's too risky for you to come here"_ he replied sadly. _"That's why I'll be coming to you and personally escort you out of there"_ he finished kindly.

Urahara spit out his tea and Yamamoto's lips turned slightly into a smile no one noticed. "WHAT?!" Urahara yelled.

"Really uncle?!"

"_Of course, I would never let you put yourself or your friends into such a perilous and possibly suicidal situation like that without letting me cash in on some of the fun too."_

"Thank you, uncle!"

"_Don't even mention it sweet heart. Hey, can you put Urahara on the phone? I have some questions for him. Just logistical stuff."_

"It's on speaker. I can hear you just fine" cuts in Kisuke.

"_Ah good, you're already there. Okay, for starters, is the shop in the same place."_

"It is…but Ray you can't _come here_ to us. There are too many Shinigami in the area. The captains and lieutenants of Squads 2 and 10 are here plus 200 troops from each squad" he replies in a worried tone.

"_Well that answers my second question. Thanks."_

"Ray, I'm serious. Coming here will be seen as a declaration of war by Central 46!"

"_So? Fuck Central 46, fuck Yama, and fuck you too! Just a bunch of stiffs and cocksnots anyway. And besides, I can actually keep things under wraps now so don't give me any shit okay, man. Oh and before I forget, do you know an Orihime Inoue by any chance?"_

Everyone at the table stiffens and after a pause Orihime cautiously replies. "Yes…I'm right here."

"_Ah, Miss Inoue; good to know you're still in town; makes you easier to find_."

"To find?" she asks a little worried.

"_Yes, you've been the object of my curiosity for some time now."_

"Your curiosity…but how do you even know of me?"

"_Let's say we have a mutual friend who has told me many good things about you. You're also the first person who I've heard of who could give a hollow a heart" _he states playfully.

Orihime puts her hand to her chest and her eyes widen in shock. "Is he…really alive?" She covers her mouth and is fighting back tears of joy at what he is implying.

"_I won't say anymore…but if you wish to find out for yourself, you're more than welcome to come here and see." _His tone is still playful. _"Everybody has a choice; and whatever yours may be, I'll arrive in town in…say fifteen minutes tops. More than enough time for everyone to get ready. That includes you and your Shinigami…Shigekuni."_

"Wait Ramón…" Before Yamamoto can finish the dial tone is all that is heard from the phone.

Everyone was still awestruck at the implications just made and the possible battle about to breakout around them. Finally, Halibel broke the silence. "Yamamoto-dono, how did he know you were in the room?" she asked looking at the captain with stern suspicion.

* * *

**Back at the Bar**

Ray hung up the phone and slid off his stool. Putting his hands in his pockets, he lazily walked to the front door. "So I take it you're going solo on this? " asks Stark lazily from behind the bar.

"Not quite. None of you are strong enough to take on that many Shinigami, and there's no way you kids can keep up with me. I'm thinking La Raíz (the Root) will be better suited to this one. Plus I'll need you all here in case that old prick is planning on being sneaky." A mischievous smile plays across his face.

"Boss…", called Ulquiorra standing several feet behind him. He had a blank expression on his face but his eyes showed a storm of hope and anxiety.

Ray looked over his shoulder and said, "It's her choice." Then he just walked out the door. On the side walk, he reached into his coat and pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes. He lit one and took several drags before putting it out on his coat sleeve and putting it back in the pack. He puts his hands back in his coat pockets and looked up to the sky.

"Why would Kisuke lie about there only being 400 Shinigami. I count 600. Hm…This has the old man written all over. Probably fed him false intel to then give me thinking it would give him the upper hand in an ambush. Classic Yama." He looked at his watch to check the time and continued talking to himself. "Fifteen minutes. Sigh, well I better circle in from the east. Gotta give Squad 12 a chance to spot me."

Suddenly a dark purple aura of raw energy surges around him and he flies upward and then eastbound at a speed faster than sound and generating a loud boom like thunder. Car alarms are going off and windows shatter as he breaks the sound barrier and leaves a crater three feet deep where he was once standing.

The front window of The Digs was broken leaving the three men and two dead bodies inside visible to anyone who might pass by. "Sigh, does he have to be so dramatic. That's gonna piss off the neighbors again" whined Stark.

"Not to mention our insurance premiums will go up" added Ulquiorra. "That's the fourth time this month."

"Hey, shouldn't we clean up Marvin and Gerry?" Nnoitra asks casually.

The other two turn to him and reply in unison lazily. "You're still here?"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later  
****Somewhere In Nevada**

"Well where else am I going to be? I'm not carrying this fat cadaver to the next town. We'll get arrested for sure, you closet queen" said Rudbornn as he pulled a body wrapped in a bloody bed sheet out of the trunk of a broken down station wagon. His mask was gone revealing his face. He looked to be a white male in his late thirties with a lean face with pronounced cheekbones. His hair was combed, clean cut and jet black. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, red tie and black leather gloves. He pulled out a shovel from the trunk and slammed it shut. "You could at least help me dig. Your driving is what got us stuck here."

In the driver's seat, Szayel was reading a _People_ magazine with his seat reclined and feet on the dash. Britney Spears' _"I'm a Slave 4 U"_ was playing on the radio. He was wearing cargo shorts, flip-flops and a pink V-neck shirt that matched his hair. "Rudy dear, you really need to learn to switch off from work mode. We're in Vegas on vacation. Try to enjoy yourself" his tone carefree and light. "Besides, it's not my fault the engine decided to overheat."

"No, we _were_ in Vegas two hours ago to eliminate Thomas Avicci- enforcer for the Calderone crime family-and dispose of his body at the scrapyard marked four kilometers northeast of Tonopah off the 376. Instead, you decided to go heavy on the petal breaking 90mph for almost a consecutive hour. We're lucky a cop didn't pull us over."

"Well, there's the bright side. No cops to worry about."

"Because we're broke down in the middle of butt-fuck-nowhere in the heart of the Nevada desert. This is insubordination. We had specific orders to deal with the body."

"Orders-shmorders. Who cares? It's just like you said, we're in the middle of nowhere. If you ask me this is a better place to ditch the body. I mean, what difference does it make now? How would the boss even now unless he was right here right now?" Just as he said that, Ray landed next to a still seated Szayel cloaked in his dense purple aura. Both men had stupefied expressions from the boss suddenly appearing.

He reached into the car and ripped out the radio and then threw Szayel out by his shoulders. "Britney Spears isn't art and it sure as shit ain't music", he states sternly. "Right now I'm in too good of a mood to deal with your bullshit. But when I get back, the three of us are going to have a talk. Until then, Rud you and I are gonna pay some old friends a visit. As for you" he turns to Szayel who is still sitting on the ground. "GET YOUR OFAY, PANTY WEARING, GOLDBRICKING ASS UP AND DIG THAT FUCKING HOLE OR YOU CAN THINK ABOUT BURRYING MY ROOSTER…IN YOUR EMPTY EYE SOCKET! Okay?" he finishes kindly after his terrifying rant. Szayel nods his head in agreement, still terrified.

He returned a smile. "Okay. Rud, give me a head start, I think I'm a little drunk still." And then as soon as he came he was gone in a flash and boom of dark purple.

Szayel stands and dusts himself off and then looks in the direction Ray flew in. "He needs to be medicated or detained. He is beyond bipolar, and I would know. I am a doctor after all."

Rudbornn turns his gaze to Szayel and lifts an eyebrow up. "…No you're not." He then surrounds himself in an aura of white and flies off like Ray.

* * *

**Another Few Minutes Later  
Squad 12 Headquarters In the Seireitei**

"Yes. I am absolutely sure, Captain Kurotsuchi" said Akon, seated in front of a radar monitor. Kurotsuchi was looking over his shoulder at the screen. "Two unidentified entities with unique energy readings; it's not reishi, more like raw condensed kinetic and thermal energy. We first detected it over the East Coast of the United States and its trajectory suggest it's making a line straight for Karakura Town."

"Hm, I haven't seen readings like this in quite some time. Current location and ETA?"

"100 miles off the coast of Portugal and still rapidly approaching. Estimated arrival in…eight minutes" responded Rin seated at another terminal.

"Zoom in and filter the last photo capture."

Akon did as commanded. In the enhanced photo all that could be seen was a blur of what looked like dark violet and white flames. "No, it couldn't be…" Kurotsuchi's eyes widen in realization and begins giving out orders in a hurried fashion. "Send this message to all captains still in the Seireitei! Emergency lockdown of all squads to be in effect! All senkaimon are to be closed until further notice! To the officers still in the world of the living order them to gather all their troops to the center of Karakura Town and prepare for an imminent threat! Enter Primary alert and authorization of deadly force! Gentei Kaijou is active, full force authorized! Eliminate hostile entity with extreme prejudice! Threat level:…Reguladores."

* * *

**Another, Another Few Minutes Later  
Karakura Town**

"I'm unfamiliar with that designation", said Toshiro as he and Soi Fon waited in front of their 600 troops for the oncoming threat. Half were floating while the other half were scattered on the ground. Everyone was looking west, anticipating his arrival. "Have you notified the troops of the specific threat?"

"It's better if they don't know before hand; might cause a panic. He's the kind of enemy you hope to never face twice. If any of the older Shinigami find out it's understandable they would flee" replied Soi Fon with her trademark scowl and something akin to bitterness in her tone.

"You sound like you've faced him before" he observed.

"We've…had our run-ins. He was actually the Captain of Squad 10 before Isshin Shiba."

"A former captain…Is there a conflict of interest at play?"

"He betrayed the honor of the Gotei 13 and declared himself our enemy when he defected. If it were possible to kill him, I'd have no qualms with it."

"If?" asked Toshiro, a bit confused.

"When he comes you'll know what I mean." Her tone becomes shaken slightly as if from fear.

"How do we know when he's coming?" asked Toshiro.

She took a moment to think of how best to describe his presence. "First are the light tremors in the air. Then it will feel so cold, you'll think Hell has frozen over; or it will feel like you're trapped within a furnace. Either way it's extremely uncomfortable just being in close proximity to him. He absolutely overflows with power. " An expectant pause is shared by the two captains until Toshiro breaks it.

"How much longer?" he asks in a serious tone.

"About a minute and twenty seconds, why?" She looks to the young captain and her eyes widen in shock, mouth slightly agape. His body was trembling and wore a pained expression on his face. His movements were struggled as he reached to unsheathe his sword.

Just then she felt it to. The sky and the ground beneath them felt like they were being shaken by a massive earthquake. Her body became heavy like if the weight of the ocean were upon her shoulders. And the air became difficult to breathe, as if the oxygen had been ripped from it.

"I… don't…understand…This is…too much…even…for him" she spoke between gasps for air. On the ground below and in the air behind them, the Shinigami weren't fairing much better. Some were even collapsing.

"What the hell…is this?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He's still…so far…away" she stated. Above them, dark clouds had formed blocking out the starlit sky. Black and violet lightning bolts shot down to the city below and the tremors gradually became stronger. After a minute had passed, the lightning and tremors stopped; the weight was gone and the air was breathable again. The clouds still blocked the sky as far as the eye could see.

"What just happened?" asked Hitsugaya. Rangiku appears next to them and gives a status report.

"Captains, some of the men are unconscious and fault lines have caused damage to some of the streets and buildings."

"Tremors and fatalities?" asked Hitsugaya.

"The earthquake has ceased and from what we can tell no one has died."

Suì Feng turns her head looking around the area. "Where's Lieutenant Omaeda?" she asks.

"He's…unconscious as well" answers Rangiku.

"Huh, classic Marechiyo. Always slacking off when you actually need him." The three officers look behind them and see Ramón facing towards them still clad in his corduroy trench coat, gray fedora, Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, boots and a grin showing unbridled glee. "Even after all these years, some things never change."

With hands in his pockets and a lighter-almost sad-smile, he took a few steps towards them and stopped when he was only an arm's length away. "Hey there, Ran. You're looking healthy as always", he states softly. "I see you made lieutenant, good on ya."

Both women look in shock and Hitsugaya gives him a wary glare. "Captain…Sinclair", says Rangiku still in shock. "They…the report said you were dead but…My god, you look exactly the same."

Ray began a fit of maniacal laughter and asked "Wait-hahahaha-they said I was dead! Hahaha! And you actually believed them?! Wow, okay…think to yourself for a second…how many years did we work together?" he asked still laughing.

Soi Fon quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at Ray. With equal speed, he catches the knife between his index and middle fingers

With a blank expression on his face, Ray lowers his right hand and grips the hilt of the knife before speaking in a dark, mischievous voice that seemed to freeze the air around them. "That was a little harsh…even for you. I just wanted to lay our differences to rest…but it looks like just talking isn't gonna cut it." He held it in front of him with an outstretched arm, and right before their eyes the kunai began to rust until it became dust in Ray's palm. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this…but you always had to be difficult, Shaolin" he said, his tone more relaxed now.

Soi Fon tenses at his words and asks "What do you want Ray?"

He slowly reaches into the inside of his coat and the three Shinigami unsheathe their swords ready to defend. "A bit jumpy, are we?" he says jokingly with his hand still in his coat. He then quickly draws out a metal flask, causing the others to flinch. "Chill out, I just need to wet my throat." He unscrews the cap and takes a long swig. "Ahhhhhhh…Hm. Parezca hubo algún tequila (Appears there was some tequila)."

While he takes another swig, Toshiro looks at him suspiciously and lowers his sword slightly. "What was that?" he asks with genuine confusion.

Ray stops drinking and looks at Hitsugaya with his head tilted slightly. "Qué, tu nunca oyó Español o algo (What, you never heard Spanish or something)?" he asks with equal curiosity.

"I-I can't…is he talking to me or-what is he saying?" Toshiro asks becoming anxious.

"Heh…your kinda high-strung ain't ya kid?" says Ray playfully and now smiling back.

His unease then becomes anger at the man's comment. "I'm not a kid! I am a captain of the Gotei 13 and you should address me as such!"

"Really, how old are you?"

"I'm Seventy-four."

"Well I'm about 1500 so to me you're still just an infant."

"Boss, you really shouldn't tease Captain Hitsugaya like that" says Matsumoto in a mock scolding tone. "He doesn't understand your sense of humor."

"Well he shouldn't make it so easy to tell that he's insecure about his height. Also, it's adorable how easily he gets riled up."

"I'm not insecure and I am not riled!"

"Classic denial" responds Ray in a singsong voice.

Hitsugaya growls in irritation. "You say I'm the infant, but the way you're trying to goad me is itself childish!" he yells "In fact, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to start a fight."

"That's because I am trying to start a fight."

"What for?"

"Like I said before, talking isn't enough and that reishi of yours has piqued my interest. It's not like I get to fight a Shinigami every day, and a captain at that." Ray begins shaking with delight almost like a little kid and exclaims, "Woo wee, I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Plus I wanna gauge your strength; see if you're actually man enough to handle that zanpakuto. Haha-he's a strong one isn't he? What's his name?"

Toshiro looks at the man awestruck at how he changes moods so quickly and randomly. '_What's with this guy?'_ he asks himself. _'He's all over the place. Mood swings, older than me, turning a knife into dust?! Soi Fon and the report says he's human and was a substitute like Ichigo and Ginjo, but…what the hell is he really and why did he come to Karakura specifically?"_ Just then an idea pops into his head and smirks at the strange man, feeling his confidence returning.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10. My zanpakuto is Hyorinmaru and we will gladly fight you in exchange for information" he states cheekily. Ray's cheshire grin returns.

"Now we're talking the same language…ask and thou shalt receive."

"First: you said that settling old qualms was one reason you came here, what's the other half?"

"I came to pick up my niece and some of her friends who have been hiding out here in town…They call me this morning and tell me you Shinigami types are on the hunt for them and need to bail before you catch 'em."

"Who's your niece and who are her friends?"

"She's a lovely young Arrancar by the name of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and her friends are some of Sosuke's disbanded soldiers…from what I can sense two of them are Espada level."

"Are you alone or are you just the distraction while someone else extracts the Arrancars?"

"It's me and one other. I'm gauging how far the Gotei have progressed. He's handling transport and distracting Yamamoto. "

"The Head Captain, what do you mean? Is he here in Karakura?"

"Of course he is. He had all of you stationed here in the first place. He didn't tell you anything?" The three look at him unsettled until he elaborates. "It figures he'd have you all running blind into a situation. He was hoping you all might be able to arrest me."

"But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Maybe some other day, but no; I wouldn't go without first breaking every bone in your body."

"But you wouldn't kill me?"

"Well if I killed you I wouldn't be able to fight you again when you're stronger."

"Hm interesting…Don't you consider me an enemy? Isn't that reason enough to kill me?"

"You have orders to kill me but instead you're taking the time to know more about me. I'm guessing that's because you already know you can't beat me" he says playfully.

Toshiro just continues to look serious and says nothing.

"So young but so very perceptive and serious; it's like I'm looking in a mirror. The more I think about it, I wouldn't kill you even if I wanted to."

"Hm, why is that?"

"You're the captain of Squad 10 so the way I see it we're already like family. Plus you remind me of myself when I was still young. Hehe, you're probably a real prude too aren't ya?"

"Oh, big time!" exclaims Rangiku.

"RANGIKU!" yells a blushing Toshiro.

Ray laughs at Hitsugaya's embarrassment. "Look at you all red-faced!"

After a few seconds more of laughter from Ray and Rangiku, Toshiro clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "If you don't mind I still have some questions."

"Then shoot."

"Why is the Head Captain here and why would he send us if he knew we couldn't beat you?" he asks with his regular stern look.

"Hm…The only reason I can think of is that he has something he needs to talk to me about. As for why he sent you and your soldiers, it was all a part of an elaborate scheme to draw me out. I'm guessing your original orders for coming here were to hunt down missing Arrancars who survived the war, correct."

"Those were our orders, yes" cut in Soi Fon.

"He used you as a means to cause desperation in their ranks. I don't know how but then at some point he must have gained their confidence and suggested to contact me for refuge."

"Why wouldn't the Arrancars contact you otherwise?" asked Toshiro becoming ever more intrigued.

"Nell is one of a small number of Arrancars I knew before she worked for Sosuke. I doubt any of the Arrancars with her even know I exist."

"So why didn't Nelliel contact you right away when we started hunting the Arrancar?" asks Hitsugaya.

"Probably because she had forgotten about me" he answers nonchalantly. "Seriously I'm getting bored; can we fight soon? I wanna finish this in time to see Rud's fight."

"I just have one more thing…I already introduced myself, now it's your turn."

Ray's smile returns and says, "Of course; where are my manners? During my service to the Soul Society and U.S. military I was known as Seth Raymond Sinclair. But you can call me by my proper name: Ramón Galvez Meña de Aguilar Ponze Hernandez." He then lifts his coat back behind his hips. On the left was an empty leather sheath, on the right a holstered revolver.

"To my right is my heart-mi corazón-Obsidiana." He releases his coat and draws his Colt .45. "Rangiku, open a senkaimon and get all the Shinigami away from here."

"Yes Boss, but…please try not to destroy the whole town." She says in a worried tone.

"No need to worry about that; I'm a lot stronger now. I have better control."

"That's what worries me" she then shunpos out of sight to evacuate the area.

After a few minutes of waiting and silence, Ray spoke up. "You got pretty lucky, Captain Hitsugaya. I can't think of another Shinigami I can trust like her." He raises his pistol aiming at the two captains. "Shaolin, stay out of this one."

"I was going to anyway" she replies. She turns to Hitsugaya and quietly says, "Use your bankai right away. Otherwise the first shot is all he'll need." She then shunpos behind him and crosses her arms.

"…I see." He raises Hyorinmaru and calls out, "Bankai!"

* * *

**At About the Same Time In Another Part of Town**

"Looks like they've started, I should start moving in now" says Rudbornn to himself. He begins walking from the sidewalk across the dirt lot to the entrance of Urahara's shop. About midway there the door opens and out walks Head Captain Yamamoto and Kisuke Urahara.

Both men stand on opposite sides of the door frame. Rud continues to walk forward as if they don't even exist. "I thought Ramón would be coming himself?" asks Yamamoto. He continues to ignore the two men as he reaches the wooden porch. Just as he is about to enter, Kisuke puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "We need to talk to your boss." He just continues looking forward with his trademark scowl. "He owes us."

At this statement Rud turns his gaze to Yamamoto. "He…owes _you_?" he asks in a bitter tone. He then grabs Urahara's hand and judo throws Urahara over his shoulder onto his back. He then sucker punches Yamamoto on his left cheekbone, knocking him to the ground.

"You always were a self-righteous fool, but the fucking cheek of you to say that the Boss owes you anything…If it weren't for his orders, I would kill you right now for such a blatant insult to Lord Hernandez."

Both men sit up, still down in the dirt. "Who are you?" asks Yamamoto as he rubs the spot where he was hit.

Rudbornn looks down and glares at them. "For you I'm the messenger; to your refugees I am the escort. After-and only after-I have completed extracting the targets will I deliver the Boss' invitation."

He then enters the shop and continues walking to the living area in the back where he finds all the other Arrancars sitting around the table with suit cases and luggage. As he enters the room they all stand and face him becoming tense. Although he didn't show it, he was lightly surprised to see so many familiar faces.

Grimjoww Jaegerjaquez, Emilou Apacci, Francesca Mila Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Tia Halibel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and Orihime Inoue. "So you're the ones who managed to survive" he said to himself as he surveyed the lineup before him. He gives a bow and states, "I am Rudbornn Chelute: Primera Regulador, Cero Espada of the First Shock Army, and Chief Advisor to Lord Hernandez." At hearing his name, everyone's expressions changed from tense to shock. "You have all been cordially invited to take refuge in California under my employer's protection."

"You're that Exequias douchebag that Yammy killed!" yelled Apacci. "What the fuck is a tool like you doing here! And why do you look human?"

"Apacci, show this man some respect" Halibel scolded. "He and his leader have been kind enough to give us somewhere to be safe." She then returns a bow to him. "I'm sorry for her behavior, please-"

"There is no need for an apology. All I require of you is to follow my instructions. I've had enough problems today from people not listening to me." He faces away from them and then pushes his right index finger out opening a rectangular portal. He then steps aside so they can see it fully. "One at a time, each of you walks through the portal. I will stay behind and then join you again in a few minutes time. Until then, stay put."

One by one, each of them entered with their baggage. After they all walked through he closed the portal and walked to back out to the porch where Yamamoto and Urahara were both still sitting on the ground. He tugged down on his gloves to readjust them. "Normally this is the part where I kill both of you, but orders are orders. In five days' time, the Boss will be having a party to celebrate the arrival of our guests-your bait." He says the last bit with obvious scorn, and both men suddenly find the dirt very appealing.

"Against my advice, he wishes to extend an invitation to all high-ranking officers in the Seireitei. He would also like to meet the one responsible for defeating Sosuke Aizen." Both men return their gaze to him. "If you want to talk to him, that's your opportunity." He opened another portal and walked through it disappearing.

* * *

**Back With Ray and Toshiro **

"Don't be too hard on yourself, niño" says Ray, as he lights himself a cigarette. "You were pretty good; actually managed to dodge my bullet." He and Toshiro were sitting on a street curb. Ray's shirt was cut down the middle revealing his muscular chest and chiseled abs. Scars were scattered all over his torso including the one that ran from his left eye down to his waistline. His chain with dog tags and a Coca-Cola bottle cap could be seen as well. "What'd you call that last one?"

"Hyoten Hyakkaso." Toshiro had his head tucked in-between his legs and hands behind his head. He had bruises all over and his haori was torn in several areas. "Seriously, what the hell are you?"

"Well…I'm not entirely sure myself. But if you really have to label it, I'm just a guy who never learned to die properly." He taps Hitsugaya on the shoulder and holds a cig out to him. "Here, take one."

"I don't smoke."

"Well, that's too bad. Hey you know what, I'm having a party in a couple days and I want to invite you."

"I'm not much for parties."

"Well I already invited all the other captains and lieutenants and I wanna show you how to have a good time."

"I'll think about it."

"That's good enough for me. Dress casual. Oh, and if you see that Ichigo kid, tell him he's invited too." He pats Toshiro on the back and stands up with a friendly grin on his face. "I like you Toshiro, you're good people. You just don't know how to accept it." He walks into the middle of the street and stomps out his cigarette butt. "Well I got guests who need to be welcomed and I need a new shirt. Take care Toshiro." In a flash of dark violet he disappeared.

A small smirk crept onto Toshiro's face looking at the spot the stranger once stood. "Hmph, it's Captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

**Back With Rudbornn and Company  
Southern Tracy, California, U.S. of A.**

They were all riding in a white van. Rudbornn was driving, Orihime was riding shotgun and everyone else was sitting on the benches in the back with their luggage. Orihime glanced at the driver nervously, wondering if he was angry or if he just scowls naturally. "Um…Chelute-san-"

"Mr. Chelute" he says cutting her off.

"Pardon me?"

"In the west, one addresses others with the honorific before one's name. For example: Mr. Chelute, Miss Inoue or Ms. Inoue if you're particular about that sort of thing and vice versa. Now you try."

"Oh, um okay. Mr. Chelute, where are you taking us?" she asks in a still nervous tone.

"We're going to your safe house near some orchards south of the city. It is where you and the rest of the female Arrancars will be residing."

"A safe house?" asks Halibel.

"To be accurate it's more like a mansion."

"Wait we get to stay in a mansion? Fuckin' nice" says Apacci.

"So where am I staying?" asks Grimjoww.

"You'll be staying in a two story house in the suburbs part of town."

"Ha, sweet; I get my own house! Suck on that."

"Not quite; you'll have four roommates to share the house with."

"What kinda bullshit is that?!"

"The kind you get when you start making assumptions without first having all the facts" says Nell. "And it serves you right for gloating like that."

"As expected of Lady Odelschwanck; very well put" said Rudbornn.

"Gracias, Señor Primera" she returns cheerily.

"De nada (You're welcome). Ah, looks like we're here already." He pulled the van into the large driveway in front of a large three-story mansion fashioned like a villa. Everyone hops out of the van and stand together, looking in admiration at the lovely manor.

"It's…splendid" says Halibel.

"Would you like to take a look inside?" Rudbornn asks. Everyone nods they're heads and followed him to the large double doors. He puts in the key and opens the lock. Just before he opens the door he says, "Just a fair warning, you may be shocked by what you see." He opens the door and everyone walks in only to meet darkness.

"Fuck, its dark in here" says Mila Rose.

"Yeah, I can't see shit in here. Someone hit the lights" says Grimjoww.

Just then all the lights turned on and confetti shot out over them. They were standing in a massive entryway that had hallways leading left right and forward and two massive, curved stairwells that went up to a third floor.

All they're eyes widen in awe of the sight before them; all lined up in the middle of the foyer were many of their old comrades they thought had died in the war. Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Aaroniero Arruruerie (in the form of Kaien Shiba), Yylfordt Granz, Wonderweiss Margela, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Di Roy Rinker, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Yammy Llargo, Szayelaporro Granz, Nakeem Grindina, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Luppi Antenor, Tesla Lindocruz, Nnoitora Gilga, Lilynette Gingerbuck and Coyote Starrk.

**A.N: This would be way easier listing who wasn't there, but ya know-fuck it.**

What was really surprising was how they all looked so human. All the masks were gone and they were wearing regular street clothes. "SURPRISE BITCHES!" yells Nnoitora throwing his arms out and smiling like a jack ass.

"But…you're all supposed to be dead" said Halibel.

"We could say the same about you" said Shawlong.

"Shawlong, what the fuck are you doing here, and where's your mask?!" yells Grimjoww.

"Yeah, same thing for the rest of you assholes!" says Apacci.

"Mm…it's a little hard to explain, but basically the Boss was able to bring us all back to life" answered Starrk lazily.

"What" asks Halibel?

"Yeah, he just kind of…brought us all back after each of us died from our battles" replied Aaroniero.

"Okay, I'm getting tired of this!" yells Grimjoww. "Everyone's always talking about this 'Boss' or 'Lord' or whatever the fuck! When do we actually get to meet him?"

"Grimjoww, we're guests here, show some respect" says Orihime.

Loly steps forward and shouts, "What the fuck is that whore doing here?!"

Halibel steps in front of Orihime as if shielding her. "She aided us when we were in hiding and nursed us back to health after the war. Do not speak of her in such a way."

"Bullshit, she was friends with that prick, Kurosaki! She's obviously been sent to spy on us!"

"That's enough out of you Loly" said Rudbornn. "Miss Inoue was invited by the Boss himself to visit as an honored guest."

"Fuck that; he only knows this cunt from what Ulquiorra told him about her!"

"Do you think what I have relayed to him about the woman is unreliable?" Ulquiorra walked out of a hallway to the side and immediately directed his gaze to Orihime when he came to a stop and she looked right back at him.

"Yeah, I do. You're biased towards her because we all know you want to bone her!"

"Shut up Loly! You're just being petty and jealous" scolds Lilynette.

"That doesn't change anything. If she's still with the Shinigami, I say we lock the little slut up."

"ENOUGH! E-FUCKING-NOUGH!" yells Ulquiorra. Everyone stops and looks shocked at seeing Ulquiorra display any kind of emotion so strongly. He straightens himself out and clears his throat as if nothing had happened. "My apologies, that may have been a bit out of li-"

But before he could finish, Orihime ran and tackled him to the floor sobbing into his chest. "Ulquiorra!" she cried between sobs. He just laid there looking at her with shock as well as everyone else in the room.

"Why do you cry woman?" he asks in his monotone

Still sobbing she answered, "Because…I was so worried I'd never see you again. I just…" Before she could finish, Ulquiorra sat up and wrapped his arms around her back and held her in a light embrace. She stops crying at the contact and tenses slightly in disbelief that this moment could really be happening.

For a year now, she had racked herself with guilt over his death. Thoughts of how she could have saved him, and if she weren't so helpless had plagued her mind; but now being here in his presence lifted that burden if only a little. What truly shocked her was his embracing her. With just that gesture he told her that the moment they shared before he faded into ash was real; without words he absolved her and accepted the heart she had given him.

Resting his chin atop her he quietly comforts her, doing his best to show as little joy as possible. "It will all be fine. I'm not going anywhere…Orihime." She continues to weep but its lighter now; her tears of joy.

After a few moments of silence, the sound of clapping and a new voice echo throughout the hall. "Ulquiorrrrrrrra" says the unseen man, rolling the r in a playful tone. "You never told me your little girlfriend was so easy on the eyes. Qué suerte tienes, ella es hermosa (What luck you have, she's gorgeous)." Halibel and her group began to look around for the source until they saw a figure sitting on the railing of the second floor.

He had a lit cigar in his mouth and a bottle of wine in his right hand. He wore a gray hat, red Hawaiian shirt underneath a brown trench coat, sunglasses and a scar going down the left side of his face.

Standing up and still hugging Orihime, Ulquiorra replies, "I never said she was my girlfriend."

Taking a swig of liquor, the man says, "Ah, but you don't deny it do you, hijo." He swings his legs forward falls from the balcony landing in the middle of the hall on both feet and walks over to Ulquiorra and Orihime. Ulquiorra lets go of her and she turns to face the man approaching them. "Ulquiorra" he says with a kind grin, "aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

At his comment Orihime's cheeks turn slightly pink. Noticing this Ulquiorra clears his throat and begins to speak. "My lord, this is Orihime Inoue. She is a…friend of mine I came to know from my service to Aizen. She is also gifted with power and kind to a fault."

"I um…It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She leans to take a bow, but Ray places his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Please child, you bow to no one, certainly not on my side of the world anyway" he says with a kind smile. He then turns to face the rest of the Arrancars. "Nelliel baby, it's been too long since I last saw you."

"Tio!" she shouts as she runs to him. He meets her with a big hug and they kiss each other on each cheek. "Oh, I missed your stubbly beard!"

"And I'm glad I'm too damn lazy to shave more than twice a month. Look at you, all big again. Still as beautiful as I remember; you haven't had any boys harassing you have you?" He sends a quick glare to Nnoitra and Szayel, who look a little terrified.

"No, of course not Tio" she answers giddily.

"Ah, good; because if there were I'd have to chop them up into little pieces and then feed them to the hogs" he says with a sinister grin.

"Oh no Tio, I would never let you go to all that trouble. I'm a big girl and if Grimjoww or anyone else ever gives me problems I can handle it."

"Hm, who's Grimjoww?"

"He's one of my friends; I'll introduce you to them." Taking his hand, she leads him over to Halibel and their group. "Guys, this is my Uncle Ray I was telling you about."

"Ramón Galvez Meña de Aguilar Ponze Hernandez; just call me Ray for short or Mr. H if you're not big on brevity" he says with a large friendly smile. "Cero Regulador, Chief Commissar and Field Marshal of the United Regulator Shock Army, and dubbed by many as the Emperor of the West." He takes a quick bow and says, "And I am happily at your service."

Halibel takes a step forward and introduces the girls and herself. "Tier Halibel, former Tercera Espada. These are my fraccion: Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun." She extends her right hand to him. "More than I can express I thank you for taking us in, Mr. Hernandez."

Ray extends his hand to hers in a firm handshake. During the shake she noticed a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. "A friend of Nelliel's is a friend of mine so no need to thank me, and no need to act so formal." They let go of each other's hands and he says with a grin, "I hope you don't think me to be to forward, but you are an outrageously gorgeous woman."

Halibel blushes lightly at his comment and looks down at the floor, smiling underneath her mask. "You're too kind."

"Señora, people call me a lot of things, none of them ever called me kind to my face before." He then looks at Grimjoww and points to him. "And that leaves you as...Grimjoww Jaegerjaquez" he says with a friendly grin. Grimjoww just holds a blank expression but on the inside, his instincts are telling him to runaway as fast as he can. They just continue to look at each other silently for a few seconds until Ray breaks the awkward silence. "You don't seem to talk much...Well that's fine but I've heard some good things about you. He then holds his cigar out to him and asks, "Want a drag? It's Cubano."

"Uh, no thanks. I don't smoke" he replies in a slightly shaky voice.

"Sigh...What is it with kids now a days?" he says with a small frown. "Well no matter" he says with a grin. He then starts walking towards the center passage out of the foyer. "Rud, Ulquiorra" he says and they both snap at attention. "Take them to the shop; get them outfitted with some new gear and bodies…Except for you, Nelliel; we need to have a little one on one." She simply nodded and walked with him side by side down the hall.

"Let's go" says Rudbornn as he walks out the front door. And the others quietly followed suit.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is chapter 3. Again sorry if it got boring but if you guys don't review I don't know what to fix. And I like to know what you all think so fucking review already. More to come when I have the time and the story will start to pick up and get actiony in the next few chapters. Until next time, stay easy.**

* * *

**Updated Author's Note: Hey again. Just wanna let you know that I'm going to be super busy in the next couple of months and won't be able to update much. So I have recruited the help of my editor to chip in and help write the story too. I just hope I made the right decision to ask him so knock on wood.**


End file.
